


Nurse, I May Need a Checkup!

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force
Genre: Aliens, Anime, Awkwardness, Comedy, Denial, Doctor/Patient, Embarrassment, F/M, Het and Slash, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Nerdiness, Nurses & Nursing, Playing Doctor, Rare Pairings, Relationship Reveal, Roleplay, Romance, Romantic Comedy, School, Secrets, Sneakiness, Walking In On Someone, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Saishoin Kizamaro has an odd quirk that Hoshikawa Subaru is ashamed to accommodate.
Relationships: Hoshikawa Subaru | Geo Stelar/Saishoin Kizamaro | Zack Temple, Hoshikawa Subaru | Geo Stelar/Shirogane Luna | Luna Platz
Kudos: 1





	Nurse, I May Need a Checkup!

Nurse, I May Need a Checkup!

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Shooting Star Rockman series.

Pairings: Established Subaru x Kizamaro. Referenced one-sided (canon) Luna x Rockman.

Summary:

Saishoin Kizamaro has an odd quirk that Hoshikawa Subaru is ashamed to accommodate.

* * *

“Ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts! Subaru-kun, come with me to the nurse’s office!”

Kizamaro dragged Subaru out of the lab by his wrist, leaving Luna and Gonta guardians of their potato battery experiment.

“That’s three times Kizamaro has gone to the nurse’s with stomach pains. Is it something in the school lunches? Maybe I should get involved.”

Gonta respected the Student Council President’s diligence. “ _I_ feel fine, Iinchou. And Subaru let me have his curry! Kizamaro just has a weak stomach.”

“Even so, I’m worried about him. Let’s make sure he’s all right.”

Obtaining the teacher’s permission, they cut class too.

Kizamaro’s shadow was unmistakable behind the privacy curtain.

“Nurse, I may need a checkup! Please take good care of me!”

The nurse seemed to hesitate, searching a medicine cabinet.

“Is that a shot? I’m afraid of needles! Would you hold me through it?”

In context, none of these exclamations were irregular. But to Luna, the urgency in Kizamaro’s voice came off…eager.

“Hold on, Kizamaro! That’s wildly inappropriate!” She ripped back the drapes.

The glasses nearly fell off the egghead’s ears. And for good reason. The school nurse wasn’t there. Only Kizamaro and –

“Hoshikawa-kun!”

Subaru blushed, almost breaking a jar of tongue depressors.

Gonta blinked blankly. “Wow, you two are weird!”

“Ki-Kizamaro only got the idea when he thought you and Iinchou were –!”

“Us? When have we ever –?”

“It was the FM-ians! Kizamaro saw them in human form being secretive!”

“ _That’s_ why he pulled our faces! What, you guys ‘went to the nurse’s office’ enough, it’s where you go to be alone now? How long before _Rockman and Kizamaro’s Electric Wedding_ hits the airwaves?”

Luna smacked Gonta with her bookbag. “Get a grip, Gonta! I don’t care what Hoshikawa-kun and Kizamaro have been up to as long as they keep it at home, but Rockman-sama wouldn’t do that to me!”

Boy, she’d never admit it.

“ _Sasa_ , Subaru-kun?” Kizamaro psst’d while Luna ranted and ranted. “Gonta-kun just gave me another brilliant idea!”

His glasses did the scary shiny thing.

“Tell War-Rock we need him later!”


End file.
